


Bitter Pleasure

by bubble_bobb, THE_KING_OF_STANNING_TALENT



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Blood Drinking, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hard dom Hongjoong, Hyung Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Minor WooSan, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_KING_OF_STANNING_TALENT/pseuds/THE_KING_OF_STANNING_TALENT
Summary: Seonghwa has been 21 for over a hundred years.  Hongjoong has been bitterly frustrated when he met him in the dark studios on campus. What will happen when hongjoong's frustration attracts the attention of seonghwa?
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Bitter Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> hello, lovelies I hope you love this super long fic I wrote with the amazing @bubble_bobb I cant wait for you all to tell me what you think. make sure to give her some love on her account. so this is the first fic I ever co-wrote with someone. I hope this is good enough for you all. this is also the first proposals I have written too

The crisp wind blew through Seonghwa’s hair as he walked along the campus pathway. He has had the most boring week, maybe it has to do with this being his fourth time going to college. Being the same age for over a hundred years is not as exciting as it may seem.

He has been to Art school, a dance academy, medical school, and now he is at Seoul Performing Arts. He has been taking piano and vocal lessons to become a solo idol. Spending his lunch in the studios was his way of relaxing; singing to his heart’s content. Even if his heart has stopped beating years ago he still feels the joy that music has always brought him since before he turned into the undying.

He started to leave his cozy studio when he heard a crash in the next room. With nothing to do but go home and watch his favorite drama, he went to check out the noise. The room next door was another studio. Was there someone in there or did something just fall? He slowly opened the door to see all the lights still off but a soft glow coming from the laptop on the table. Someone was sitting at the desk, it had to be another student. 

He stared at them for a moment, seeing nothing but the slightly illuminated beanie seated on their head. The person then slowly turned their head letting out a confused hum, their face barely visible as they tried to adjust to the darkness of the room, squinting. Seonghwa swallowed, debating on whether or not he should say something.

He should probably leave, he knew how annoying it can be when someone who you didn't know was trying to talk to you for a reason you also did not know, but he was still concerned about the crash. It sounded way too loud for it to be a noise the student did with his fist on the table. Maybe he shouldn't have cared but for some odd reason, he did. He cleared his throat, stepping inside the room fully but letting the door be open for at least some light.

  
"H-Hey."

  
He said, his voice a little shaky. The student's face was now more visible thanks to the glowing screen of his laptop and Seonghwa didn't miss the soft frown that appeared on his face right after the greeting left his mouth. He stayed quiet, to the point where it became uncomfortable and Seonghwa parted his lips to talk again, wanting to ask about the sound before finally leaving the guy alone. He didn't get a chance to let anything out before the other cut him off, making his eyes widen a little.

  
"Hi?"

  
The guy said, his voice sounding dry. Seonghwa shivered. He sounded annoyed and confused, and Seonghwa didn't blame him. He interrupted him so he had every right to be annoyed with him but he just wanted to know what that sound was so he could go home and not worry about anything or anyone.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, wanting to turn on the lights to see a little better but knowing better than that. The student would probably kill him for it, which he knows wouldn't really work but it was still a reason why he didn't do it.

  
"I'm Seonghwa."

  
"Okay?"

  
Seonghwa rolled his eyes. He understood that he was annoying but the guy really didn't need to be so mean to him.

  
"I just wanted to ask about the noise."

  
Seonghwa said, wanting to get out as soon as possible. The other kept looking at him for a moment before nodding to himself and pushing himself away from his table, bending to pick up an almost full bottle of water. Seonghwa sighed. He couldn’t believe he was so worried because of a damn bottle. The guy shook it, placing it back on the table and slumping back in his chair. Seonghwa couldn’t believe that, he was just making sure that the guy was okay. And he is treated like this?

  
“ Are you feeling okay um…”

  
Seonghwa asked awkwardly, the guy just looked at Seonghwa like he was dead inside.

  
“ Hongjoong. You can go now that you know I’m fine.”

  
He said, sighing turning back to his laptop. Hongjoong went back to working on his laptop. Seonghwa just stood there with a shocked expression on his face. Why was this Hongjoong guy so rude?

  
“Excuse me Hongjoong but I was just worried about your well being since that noise was super loud. I would appreciate it if you weren’t so rude.”

  
He said firmly with his hands now on his hips. Hongjoong turned back around to see Seonghwa still standing there. He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time since he walked into the room.

  
"No one asked you to."

  
He mumbled and Seonghwa scoffed. This was unbelievable. He was trying to be nice and this is what he got? Nobody ever talked to him like this and he was starting to feel some kind of way. He shook his head, his hand leaving his hips to instead run through his hair, there was no point in getting upset. He waved his hand at Hongjoong, making his way out of the studio and not bothering to say goodbye, knowing he wouldn't get one in return.

As soon as he shut the door he sighed, dropping his head with a quiet groan. For some reason, he was still worried. That Hongjoong guy looked seriously tired. He looked back, his hands shaking as he reached for the handle again. He didn’t know why he was shaking. It couldn’t be because of the guy, could it? He opened the door, seeing the other student slowly turn in his chair to look at him, his face twisted in disbelief.

  
"What?"

  
He asked, his voice rough and slightly angry. Seonghwa rolled his eyes.

  
"I just... I wanted to know..."

  
Seonghwa trailed off, not really sure what he wanted to know. He couldn't find his words, all of his abilities to talk disappeared when Hongjoong turned to look at him. Hongjoong looked at him with raised eyebrows, one of his hands clenched in a fist, the other one still on the keyboard of his laptop. Seonghwa swallowed thickly, knowing that he was basically just being annoying while interrupting the student's work but he was just trying his best to be nice and caring.

  
"I-Is everything alright?"

  
He stuttered and Hongjoong rolled his eyes, turning his head back to face his laptop.

  
"I already told you, I'm fine, now leave, I'm trying to work."

  
He said, beginning to type on his keyboard again. The screen has gotten darker since the last time he touched his computer and he frowns, his computer must be running out of battery. Seonghwa hummed, still not giving up on what he had in mind.

He was good at making people talk to him and he was willing to spend God knows how long to make Hongjoong talk to him. He stepped closer and the other student lifted his head to look at him with a questioning look. Seonghwa looked down at him with a soft frown, the other mirroring his expression.

  
“Why are you still here?”

  
“Because.”

  
Seonghwa answered, a grin making its way on his face and Hongjoong rolled his eyes again. He got up from his chair, pushing it back forcefully with his legs and Seonghwa’s eyes widened in surprise. He never thought he would care about something as meaningless as height but here he was, standing in front of this guy, having to tilt his head down to look into his eyes properly.

Hongjoong didn’t seem to mind or care about that as he closed his laptop and put it in his bag, throwing it over his shoulder carefully. He looked at Seonghwa for the last time before walking past him and making his way out of the studio. Seonghwa could only watch as the shorter boy walked out, the grin on his face only getting wider.

  
As the space around him became quiet again he turned around, walking out of the studio and making his way out of the building to finally go home. He couldn’t get the image of the other student out of his head as he made his way out, a smile still tugging at the corners of his lips. When he got home he grabbed the pint of dark cherry ice cream out of his freezer. Moving to the living room he sat down and turned on his favorite drama. Throughout the entire episode, he kept seeing the shorter boy and himself as the leading roles.

He would rub his eyes to make the image leave his brain. No matter how many episodes he watched he kept seeing that Hongjoong guy. What was wrong with him? He shut off the tv quickly when a kissing scene appeared on the screen. No way does he want to kiss that annoyingly rude and cute boy.

  
“ Ugh, why am I thinking of him that way?”

  
Seonghwa yelled in frustration. There only one way to figure his feelings out. He had to see him again. He grabbed his phone and wallet as he left the house. He could always check the studios again and see if the boy just moved to another room. He checked every room in the studios causing some annoyance for other students in the process. He apologized to those students and left the building again.

Next, he went to the library he looked around all the tables and even check some of the private study rooms. Nothing, no Hongjoong to be found anywhere. It was almost midnight by the time he got back to the dorms. He got to his door when he heard a familiar voice down the hall and a banging on a door. He walked towards the voice and was happy to see it was the guy he has been searching for all night. He approached him with caution incase Hongjoong swung at him.

  
“Hongjoong is that you?”

  
Seonghwa asked quietly. Hongjoong looked at him with anger in his eyes.

  
“You again, why can’t you just leave me alone?”

  
He scoffed at him with a deep scowl etched into his features. He turned with his back against the door and slid down to the floor. Seonghwa felt bad for the guy. ‘What had happened to him to have such a bad day.

  
“I live right down the hall and came to see what the commotion was all about. I thought you might need some help.”

  
Seonghwa said, holding out his hand for Hongjoong to take. Hongjoong just looked at his hand like it would burn his if he touched it.

  
“I don’t need your help so go away.”

  
Hongjoong slapped his hand away and stood up to start banging on the door again.

  
“San let me in you bastard, I need my fucking laptop charger. You could have texted me you had company over and I would have stayed at Mingi’s.”

  
He yelled at who must be his roommate on the other side of the door. Seonghwa stands there with his hand in the position it was from being slapped away by Hongjoong. He must have gotten sexiled by his roommate. Man, that must suck for him.

  
“I know you don’t know me well but you can stay at my place for the night until morning and you can even borrow my laptop charger. I think we have the same brand of laptop.”

  
Seonghwa offered as an attempt to Hongjoong talk to him more. Hongjoong whipped around to look at him with wide eyes.

  
“Why would you offer that after how I have been treating you all day?”

  
He asked with a sudden softness to his voice instead of the usual annoyed tone. All seonghwa could do was shrug his shoulders and hold his hand out again.

  
“ Come on, I know you’re cold. I can see you shivering, grab your bag and let’s go. I will make you some nice tea. You can take the bed and I’ll take the couch.”

  
He waited for Hongjoong to slap his hand away again but that never happened instead he felt his own meet the soft skin of Hongjoong’s hand. Seonghwa felt a wide smile stretch across his face and if his heart was still beating he is sure it would have skipped a beat. They made it back to seonghwa’s dorm and he pulled out his keys to unlocked the door. With a bit of difficulty due to still hold hongjoong’s hand. He successfully got the door open and lead him inside.

  
“ You can sit down on the couch and make yourself at home. I can lend you some clothes though they may be a little bit big.”

  
Hongjoong just nodded. It seems like he lost all his sass when someone is genuinely nice to him. It’s honestly adorable to see him look so shy. Seonghwa went to his room to grab a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He brought them back to Hongjoong and showed him the bathroom. He went to the kitchen to make them both a cup of tea.

He was utterly shocked at Hongjoong when he came out of the bathroom. At that moment he knew for a fact he wanted to see the sight in front of him every day until the end of the world. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. He continued to stare at the shorter, only realizing what he was doing when Hongjoong looked up at him, making his eyes widen.

He stood in his living room, awkwardly looking around with Seonghwa’s t-shirt hanging low on his shoulders, exposing his collar bones. Surprisingly the pants weren’t as big as Seonghwa thought but they were enough to make Hongjoong look even smaller. Even cuter, if that was even possible.

  
“Thanks.”

  
Hongjoong said, coming closer to Seonghwa and standing by him while he waited for his tea.

  
“For what?”

  
Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong laughed, shaking his head. Seonghwa felt himself melt a little at the sound of it. He was sure that if his heart was still working it would be banging against his ribcage, making him fear it might burst. Hongjoong sighed, snapping Seonghwa out of his thoughts.

  
“For doing this, I mean, I was being a dick.”

  
Seonghwa smiled, waving his hand. He wanted to. He needed to. Hongjoong wouldn’t leave his head and this was a way of talking to him, so he was more than happy to help him out. After he finished making their tea he gave Hongjoong his charger, showing him his bedroom in the process. Hongjoong followed him around and nodded his head like a lost puppy, sitting down momentarily to drink his tea on the couch with him.

They sat in comfortable silence, slowly and carefully sipping their drinks. When they were done Seonghwa took their cups into the sink, walking with Hongjoong into his bedroom to take a blanket, some clothes to sleep in and something that would be enough of a pillow for him. He was on his way out of the room when he heard a quiet and stuttered call of his name. He turned around, looking at Hongjoong with raised eyebrows, one hand already on the doorknob.

Hongjoong stepped closer, his cheeks tinting pink as Seonghwa’s eyes followed his every move. The taller froze when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him in a tight hug. It didn’t last longer than a few seconds but it was enough to make Seonghwa’s legs shake. Hongjoong smiled shyly, looking away again.

  
“Thanks again, I appreciate it.”

  
Seonghwa nodded, finding himself at a loss of words because of what the other did. He then finally walked out of the bedroom, closing the door and making his way into the living room. He dropped the things in his arms on the couch, taking the clothes and quickly changing into them, folding the ones he had and putting them aside. He plopped down onto the couch, sighing deeply. He had no idea Hongjoong could soften up so much after being so rude the whole day.

He was probably just frustrated, he would understand that. Seonghwa made himself comfortable, slipping under the blanket and looking up at the boring white ceiling. The smaller guy was something special for sure. He had never met anyone like that in his life, and that’s a lot. He had never met anyone so bitter but so soft at the same time. He turned to his side, looking at the dark tv.

He smiled, remembering how he saw himself and Hongjoong as the main characters of the drama he was watching earlier. It was strange, he kept thinking about him, even now. He couldn’t get him out of his head, the knowledge that he was in the next room making him nervous.

He closed his eyes, his eyebrows knitting. He had to sleep, he could think about the cute student later, though it seemed impossible to stop thinking about him. He tried his best to fall asleep, thrashing around on the couch to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

Soon enough, he drifted off, Hongjoong’s face slowly disappearing from his mind. Hopefully, his dreams won’t include him as well, he would be concerned if they did.

The next day he was jolted awake by someone roughly shaking his shoulder. His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up, looking around in confusion. He frowned when he saw Hongjoong standing by the couch. The smaller was already in his normal clothes, his bag thrown over his shoulder.

  
“Whoa, I just wanted to let you know that I’m leaving.”

  
Hongjoong said, his hands up. Seonghwa kept his eyes locked with Hongjoong’s, letting the words that left his mouth sink in before nodding his head and falling back to pull the blanket over his head. He heard Hongjoong laugh and a smile made its way on his face, his insides fluttering at the sound. He pulled the blanket down a little, only letting his hair and eyes be exposed to the light.

  
“You should get up as well, it’s pretty late.”

  
Hongjoong said and Seonghwa slowly nodded his head, still hidden under the comfort of his blanket. The shorter guy then walked to the front door, putting on his shoes before turning around to softly smile at the other.

  
“Hope to see you soon, Seonghwa-ssi.”

  
He said, opening the door and disappearing from Seonghwa’s view. He stayed on the couch for a little longer, getting up only to get ready for his classes. Once he got dressed, brushed his teeth and washed his face he walked into his kitchen, wanting to make himself some tea before leaving. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed a cup already sitting on the counter. He smiled, taking it in his hands and sighing at the warmth. So Hongjoong made him tea, huh.

He took a careful sip, smiling wider at the taste. He shook his head when he finished it, putting the cup into the sink and getting his bag. He made his way out, locking the door and then walking away. He had to talk to him again. He made up his mind he is going to ask Hongjoong out on a date for lunch.

He hopped on his bike and took off towards campus to find the cute boy. Walking around campus during lunch to find Hongjoong was not the greatest he had had coffee spilled on him so he had to take off his sweater and just go in his muscle shirt and his leather jacket. He stopped at a tree in the courtyard he leaned against when he heard a sigh from the other side of the tree.

Looking around the tree he saw Hongjoong with his laptop and headphones on. Hongjoong must have sensed someone there cause he looked up at Seonghwa.

  
“ Whoa, now it just feels like you are stalking me.”

  
Hongjoong giggled. He fucking giggled. Why was that so adorable? Seonghwa scratched the back of his neck nervously.

  
“I-I’m not stalking you, I swear. I was just um... wondering if you would like to…”

  
He stuttered out at least half his sentence. Hongjoong expression turned from a smile to a confused look. He cocked his head to the side and frowned his brows.

  
“ If I would like to what?”

  
Seonghwa couldn’t speak well. Why was he so shy he has been alive for over a hundred years now. He should have the confidence to ask a boy on a date by now.

  
“Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?!”

  
He rambled out with a creeping blush across his cheeks. Hongjoong laughed at his shyness. And man if that laugh wasn’t the most beautiful melody he has ever heard. It was so genuine and magical. His laugh could cure any disease.

  
“I would love to go on a date with you, Seonghwa-ssi. This can be my thank you for letting me stay last night.”

  
Seonghwa felt his blush deepen and spread to his ears. Hongjoong stood up and put his laptop into his bag. He held out his hand for seonghwa to take. Seonghwa took the hand in his and Hongjoong interlaced their fingers together. Seonghwa stared at their hands intertwined and he felt a smile creep onto his face.

  
“ Um, I hope you don’t mind riding on my motorbike?”

  
He asked nervously looking towards the parking lot. Hongjoong’s eyes widened when he saw a dark red bike parked close by.

  
“ Waa, you have a bike?! I have never ridden one before but I would love to ride with you Seonghwa-ssi.”

  
Hongjoong said excitedly and pulled Seonghwa towards the bike. Seonghwa knew that as long as he was around Hongjoong he would always be smiling. They got to the bike and Seonghwa got on and started it up. He took the helmet and handed it to Hongjoong.

  
“Here put this on and you can call me hyung if you want, but don’t be so formal, it makes me feel old.”

  
He laughed out as Hongjoong put the helmet on and sat behind him. Hongjoong wrapped his arms around Seonghwa's waist holding on tightly. They took off down the road and Seonghwa could hear Hongjoong gasps as they took a sharp turn down the street.

  
“Hongjoong ah, open your eyes.”

  
Hongjoong opened his eyes and let out an audible gasp. He looked all around them to see the little shops and the kids walking with their parents. Why has he never rode a bike before? This feeling of freedom and flying is amazing. They stop at a cute little cafe downtown. Seonghwa reached his hand to help hongjoong off the bike. He leads them inside and asks Hongjoong to order for them cause he needed to run to the store next door. He ran over to the flower shop next door and sees his friend Yunho working the counter.

  
“Hey Hyung what are you doing here? Looking for some new flowers for the dorm?”

  
Yunho asks with a bright smile. Seonghwa shakes his head and blushes again.

  
“No not today, I’m actually on a date and I’m in a hurry to get back to him. I need the most beautiful flowers in the house.”

  
He blushes as red as his bike as Yunho runs to grab the flowers. He moves to pull out his wallet to pay. Yunho returns with the bouquet of flowers and shakes his head.

  
“Don’t worry about it hyung, it's on the house. This is the first date you have been on in what, 40 years?”

  
Damn, he knew it was a mistake to tell Yunho about being a vampire. He is endlessly teased and called an old geezer by the boy.

  
“Really?! Thank you Yunho, remind me later and I’ll treat you to a coffee next time we see each other.”

  
He said with a huge smile on his face and runs out and over to the cafe with the flowers behind his back. He sees Hongjoong’s beanie seated by the back window. Sliding into the seat in front of him he handed the flowers to Hongjoong.

  
“These are for you. I hope you like them, they are almost as beautiful as you.”

  
Blushing when you had no blood in your body was exhausting but if it was for Hongjoong he would do everything the boy asked of him. Nothing would stop him from giving this boy the best life possible. Hongjoong blushed at that comment and the gesture.

  
“Wow, thank you hyung, nobody has ever got me flowers. You’re so sweet and so adorable when you blush.”

  
Hongjoong smirked and winked at Seonghwa. Seonghwa blushed again when Hongjoong said that.

  
“No, I’m not adorable at all.”

  
He whispered more to himself than to Hongjoong but the other heard him clearly. They talked for hours and really got to know each other. Turns out Hongjoong was the same age only a couple months younger than him, well what he used to be anyways. They spent the rest of the evening walking around town just talking about anything and everything. The two walked back to the cafe to get to Seonghwa’s bike.

It was close to sunset now and by the time they would arrive at the dorms, it would be dark. On the ride back Hongjoong held him tighter than before. Seonghwa couldn’t get his smile to go away from the feelings he was feeling from Hongjoong. When they arrived Seonghwa walked Hongjoong to his dorm room.

  
“ Well um, this is me... I should get in, I have to work on this track for class.”

  
Hongjoong stood awkwardly in front of his door. Seonghwa stepped closer to him and looked into his eyes.

  
“I hope you had a good time tonight, Hongjoong ah.”

  
He said as he gestured for a hug. Hongjoong hugged him and when he pulled back he gave him a quick peck on the lips.

  
“I did hyung and I hope we can do this again. Well, I better go now, sleep well hyung.”

  
Hongjoong quickly went inside with a blush on his face. Seonghwa stood there for a couple of minutes not believing Hongjoong kissed him. He finally left for his own room when he got there he went straight to bed. He fell asleep with a huge smile on his face and dreaming of his future with the cutest boy on earth. The next morning he woke up before his alarm. He sleepily rubbed his eyes, sitting up in his bed to stretch.

After stretching he got up to his feet, walking over to his closet to choose his outfit for the day. He smiled after putting on his clothes, making his way into his kitchen. He kept thinking about what happened last night. He brought a hand up to his lips, carefully touching them with the tips of his fingers. Even if the peck lasted less than a second he could still remember the way Hongjoong’s lips felt against his.

He shook his head slightly. There was no denying it anymore, not that he ever did. He liked him. He liked him a lot. But who could blame him, Hongjoong was hard not to love. Once he got to know him he realized how sweet and caring Hongjoong actually was. He understood why he was so mean at first, college was draining him and people usually weren’t nice when they were tired, he knew that for a fact.

After finally leaving his dorm room to go to his class he got an idea. He needed to talk to Hongjoong again, and what better way to talk to him than taking him out again?

His classes were long and boring but once he could finally leave he felt excitement bubble up inside of him. The only thing he had to do now was find Hongjoong and ask him out again.

Simple, right? 

First he tried to find him outside. He looked almost everywhere, sighing sadly when he couldn’t find him. Next came the idea that he might be in the studio where they first met as he almost never stopped working so there was a possibility he was there. He made his way there, entering the building with a small smile on his face, hoping he would find him there.

A noise from one of the rooms made him smile wider, his legs moving faster to get to the room. He pushed the door open, his eyes trailing down to see Hongjoong picking up his phone from the floor with gritted teeth and furrowed eyebrows. The younger looked up in surprise, eyes wide and lips parted.

  
“Seonghwa?”

  
His voice was confused but happy and Seonghwa nodded happily. Hongjoong shot him a toothy smile.

  
“Close the door and come in.”

  
Hongjoong said, picking up his phone and putting it on the table while turning to face his laptop again. Seonghwa hummed, his hand reaching for the light switch before stopping and turning his head to look at Hongjoong. The younger laughed and nodded, letting the other turn the lights on as he closed the door. The older walked over to the younger student, looking over his shoulder as he worked. Hongjoong lifted his head to look at him, smiling.

  
“What are you here for?”

  
He asked, looking back at his laptop to continue working. Seonghwa rested his hand on the boy’s shoulder, making him stop typing on his keyboard and turn his head again.

  
“I have a question to ask you.”

  
Hongjoong nodded slowly, still smiling softly.

  
“Okay, I’m all ears.”

  
He said, turning around in his chair to face Seonghwa fully. Seonghwa suddenly felt shy. He felt himself tremble at the eye contact, he felt his hands shake as they came up to run through his hair nervously. Hongjoong patiently waited for him to talk, leaning back in his chair.

  
“Would you...”

  
Seonghwa sighed. Why was he so nervous? He already asked Hongjoong out once so why was the second time a problem for him. Hongjoong smirked and Seonghwa almost choked on air when he saw it.

  
“W-Would you like to go out a-again tonight?”

  
He stuttered and Hongjoong chuckled, nodding before standing up to get closer. Seonghwa gulped thickly, not being able to tear his eyes away from Hongjoong’s. The younger student walked a little closer, causing Seonghwa to stumble backwards a little bit. He smirked again.

  
“I’d love to.”

  
Hongjoong said quietly. Seonghwa slowly nodded, not being sure why but doing so anyway. The younger’s eyes scanned his face before he turned back and sat in his chair, spinning around to start working again. Seonghwa sucked in a sharp breath.

This was too much for him, he was a simple vampire after all. Being immortal didn't mean he couldn’t reach his limits. Hongjoong was pushing all the right buttons and Seonghwa didn’t know how to keep himself from losing his mind.

  
“Where are we going?”

  
Hongjoong asked, snapping Seonghwa back into reality. The older walked closer to his table, clearing his throat, cringing at how dry it felt.

  
“How about we go see a movie?”

  
He asked and Hongjoong hummed happily.

  
“Hell yeah, what movie?”

  
He asked, not taking his eyes off his laptop screen. Seonghwa smiled to himself, he already knew which movie they were going to see but he wanted it to be a surprise as he knew Hongjoong loved surprises.

  
“You’ll see.”

  
He said and Hongjoong laughed with a nod of his head. Seonghwa pulled out his phone checking the time and humming. Hongjoong turned to look at him.

  
“When do you want to meet?”

  
He asked and Seonghwa shrugged his shoulders.

  
“Well, it’s three now and the movie starts at six, so like, five-thirty?”

  
Hongjoong nodded with a bright smile and Seonghwa couldn’t help the grin that appeared on his face.

  
“Alright then, see you, hyung.”

  
Seonghwa felt a shiver run down his spine when the word hyung left the other’s mouth. He nodded, walking out of the studio. When he got home he excitedly ran into his bedroom, opening his closet to search through his clothes and find the nicest outfit to wear that night. Maybe he was a little too excited but he had a special idea. He wanted Hongjoong to be happy. He wanted nothing more than that. And he also wanted to be the one who made him happy.

He was going to ask the big question tonight, no matter what. Time flew by faster than Seonghwa expected but he wasn’t complaining when Hongjoong texted him, asking if the meeting was still happening. He responded quickly, saying ‘of course!’ with a smile as if the younger could see him.

Few minutes after replying to the boy’s text he walked out of his dorm room, locking it with his keys and wallet in one hand, phone in the other. He sighed, walking down the hall to Hongjoong’s dorm room and softly knocking on the door. He smiled when the door opened, the smile falling off his face when a guy he didn’t know opened the door.

  
“Hello?”

  
He said and Seonghwa greeted him back, putting his wallet and phone in his pockets.

  
“Is Hongjoong here?”

  
The guy’s eyes narrowed and Seonghwa leaned back a little. He looked scary, even to him.

  
“Are you Seonghwa?”

  
He asked, his voice low. Seonghwa nodded, his stomach fluttering at the thought of Hongjoong telling someone about him. The guy smiled a little, nodding his head as pretty dimples decorated his cheeks.

  
“He’s almost ready, he’ll be out in a minute, I’m San by the way, his roommate.”

  
He said and Seonghwa smiled, nodding his head. He remembered that name, he was the same guy that wouldn’t let Hongjoong get in on that one night. Soon enough he saw familiar white hair brush past the boy standing in their doorway and he smiled to himself. Hongjoong’s eyes lit up when he saw Seonghwa leaning against one of the walls, his arms folded on his chest. Seonghwa stood up straight when the shorter got closer, spreading his arms to welcome him in a hug.

  
“Did you wait for long?”

  
Hongjoong asked, his voice filled with worry. Seonghwa quickly shook his head, releasing the younger from his arms.

  
“Not at all, I just came.”

  
He said and Hongjoong smiled, looking over his shoulder to wave at San. The boy smirked and waved back, slipping back into their room as they slowly walked away. They walked outside to Seonghwa’s bike, getting on while carefully putting on their helmets. Hongjoong wrapped his arms around Seonghwa’s waist tightly, holding him as the older started the bike. They then took off, the sudden movement making Hongjoong gasp in surprise. The ride wasn’t long but with every minute passing Seonghwa felt Hongjoong’s arm tighten around him.

  
“Everything okay?”

  
Seonghwa asked when they finally stopped and Hongjoong took a good minute to look up at him and nod his head. Seonghwa chuckled, getting closer to the younger and walking with him to the entrance of the movie theatre. After paying for their tickets he tried his best to make Hongjoong sit in his seat without finding out what movie they were going to watch.

Once seated he leaned back in his seat, glancing at Hongjoong with a smile. The younger boy was looking at their tickets, frowning at the name of the movie. He then turned to Seonghwa, asking if it was a fantasy movie with the frown still on his pretty face. Seonghwa smirked and nodded, an ‘of course it is!’ leaving his mouth. Hongjoong slowly nodded his head, sitting more comfortably with a sigh.

  
“Good, it sounds scary, I don’t like scary movies.”

  
Seonghwa froze at the younger’s words, coughing quietly. He didn’t know that. Hongjoong turned to look at him, his eyes narrowing. Before he could say a word the movie started and he leaned back, his eyes still on the other. Few minutes into the movie Hongjoong was almost one with the seat, his hands gripping the handles so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

  
“I hate you.”

  
He hissed quietly and Seonghwa turned to look at him with an apologetic look.

  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know!”

  
He whispered and Hongjoong rolled his eyes before closing them so he didn’t have to look at the screen and what was currently going on in the movie.

  
“That won’t do Park Seonghwa.”

  
Hongjoong whispered back, cracking open one eye to see if the scene was over when it got quiet again. He sighed after seeing that it was, opening his eyes only to glare at the older.

  
“I’ll make it up to you.”

  
Seonghwa said and Hongjoong smiled.

  
“How?”

  
He asked, his voice suddenly teasing, all fear lost. He kept looking forward after that, probably enjoying the parts that weren’t scaring him. Seonghwa frowned before parting his lips to talk again.

  
“Dinner.”

  
He said and Hongjoong looked at him with a wide smile. He nodded after a while, flinching back when a loud bang came, startling him. He reached for Seonghwa’s hand by reflex, holding it tightly. The older waited for a little before lacing their fingers, smiling at the way their hands looked. He held Hongjoong’s hand till the very end of the movie, his whole being shaking from happiness. He felt like he might burst but he didn’t care.

Hongjoong’s hands fit into his like they were meant to be held by him. They were small compared to his and he loved the way he covered it perfectly. After almost two hours of agony, they walked out of the movie theatre, shivering as the cold wind of the night hit them in the face. Seonghwa looked down at Hongjoong, his eyes were still apologetic. Hongjoong looked up at him after a few seconds, glaring with a small pout.

  
“I still hate you.”

  
He said and Seonghwa rolled his eyes.

  
“And I will continue to hate you until I get my well-deserved food.”

  
He said, giggling. Seonghwa smiled, the sound itself like music to his ears. He nodded, pulling Hongjoong towards his bike and getting on. They got on the road, Seonghwa already having an idea where he wanted to eat at. It was nothing special but he was craving it and he was sure Hongjoong wouldn’t mind. He told him he wasn’t picky so he had no worries. They got to their destination in no time, parking close to the entrance.

  
“Pizza? Hell yeah!”

  
Hongjoong cheered, getting off Seonghwa’s bike with a smile spread across his face. The older laughed as he got off as well, following Hongjoong inside the restaurant. They got seated almost at the very back but neither of them cared, they were happy. After they ordered and received their food Hongjoong looked up, eyeing Seonghwa with a fond smile. It made Seonghwa look up, feeling Hongjoong’s eyes on him as he ate. He blushed a little, setting his food down and expecting Hongjoong to comment on the way he eats as most people that didn’t know him well did. He frowned when Hongjoong let out a displeased groan.

  
“Why did you stop?”

  
He whined as Seonghwa’s eyes narrowed in confusion.

  
“You’re adorable...”

  
Hongjoong added and Seonghwa was sure that if his heart worked it would stop right at that moment. He held himself from whining in embarrassment and instead focused on eating again.

  
“Hongjoong ah...”

  
He quietly called out the boy’s name, his face as red as it could get with the lack of blood in his system. Hongjoong laughed from across him, going back to eating his own food and not saying a single word. They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally making eye contact and looking away right after with blush creeping up their necks and faces. Soon enough they finished and paid, Seonghwa insisting on paying for the younger boy.

Hongjoong then shyly followed him outside, watching him as he sat on his bike and then sliding in the space behind him, his arms wrapping around his waist immediately after putting on his helmet. They then made their way back, the clock almost striking midnight when they returned to campus. They silently walked to Hongjoong’s dorm room, stopping just a few feet away from the front door.

Hongjoong leaned against the nearest wall, looking up at Seonghwa with big eyes and a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

  
“I really liked it tonight.”

  
He said, his voice barely above a whisper. Seonghwa smiled, stepping closer. He gazed deep into the boy’s eyes, feeling his stomach flutter at the loving look in his eyes.

  
“I’m glad you did...”

  
He whispered, leaning in closer. It was now or never. What if they never got to be this close again? What if they never got to see each other again after tonight? Hongjoong tilted his head and at that moment Seonghwa realized he wasn’t the only one who wanted this. He wasn’t the only one who was craving this feeling, again. Hongjoong’s hands then moved to Seonghwa’s hips, pulling him closer with his eyes locked on his lips. Seonghwa leaned closer, one hand on the wall behind Hongjoong and the other cupping his cheek.

  
“Can I?”

  
He asked, licking his lips and Hongjoong quickly glanced up into his eyes before nodding, his left hand leaving Seonghwa’s hip to rest on the back of his neck. The taller then finally leaned in, pressing their lips together in a gentle closed-mouth kiss. The feeling was familiar in a way but at the same time, it was completely new and thrilling. Their eyes fluttered close as their heads moved to deepen the kiss.

Seonghwa tilted the younger’s head up a little bit, pressing his tongue against Hongjoong’s and then around, hoping the younger liked it. He wasn’t a great kisser but he was trying his best for Hongjoong. He tasted sweet, it was addicting. He loved every second the younger allowed him to kiss him, every little move he allowed him to do. Hongjoong pressed himself closer, standing up on his tiptoes to reach Seonghwa better, his fingers threading through his dark hair.

The taller boy moved his arms to wrap them around Hongjoong’s waist, holding him tightly as he pulled back to take a deep breath. Before he got a chance to say something Hongjoong pulled him back down, making him groan into his mouth. Seonghwa then let the younger take over as he hungrily licked into his mouth. Seonghwa had to fight his fangs from popping out as they begged to be released.

He couldn’t, at least not now. He didn’t want to hurt Hongjoong during a moment like this one. He didn’t even want him to know. After a few seconds, they pulled away again, panting as they tried their best to catch their breaths. Seonghwa watched as Hongjoong smiled, suddenly shy. His hands left the taller’s body before wrapping around him in a tight hug, his fingers tangling in his clothing.

  
“Thank you for tonight.”

  
Hongjoong said and Seonghwa wrapped his own arms around the smaller. He nodded, shivering as Hongjoong snuggled into his neck. He slowly rocked them from side to side, clearing his throat with his face heating up again when he got an idea. He wouldn’t be crazy if he asked when they already went this far, right?

  
“Hongjoong?”

  
“Hm?”

  
Seonghwa smiled as the younger didn’t bother pulling away, melting into Seonghwa’s embrace as the time passed. But the world was stopped for the two of them a long time ago. Nothing but them mattered at that moment. All they could think about was each other and how happy they felt, bringing each other to a state of euphoria.

  
“Will you...”

  
Seonghwa trailed off and sighed. This was hard. What if Hongjoong said no? That would break him. But he still wanted to do it, get the weight off his chest. He said he would do it and he was not going to back out.

  
“Will you be my boyfriend?”

  
Hongjoong froze, pulling back to look into the older’s eyes. A minute passed and Seonghwa feared the worst as Hongjoong’s face remained the same, blank. He only sighed when Hongjoong smiled, hugging him again with a trail of giggles leaving his mouth.

  
“Yes, I will be your boyfriend.”

  
Seonghwa smiled, squeezing the shorter in his arms. He couldn’t believe it actually worked. Hongjoong was his boyfriend now. He was officially his.

  
___________________________________________

It's been almost a month since they got together and they could not be happier. Seonghwa was nervous about going over to Hongjoong’s today. He had a very serious question to ask him and it was nerve-racking. Pulling his hand up to knock on the door it swung open to San standing there with another boy with red hair.

  
“Oh hi, hyung are you here for Joong? He is in his room so make yourself at home. And by the way, this is Wooyoung.”

  
San asked as him and the other boy stepped out of the doorway. They both waved goodbye and ran off down the hall. Seonghwa walked into the dorm and went to Hongjoong’s room. He knocked on the door and heard a soft ‘come in’ from the other side of the door. Walking in he sees Hongjoong laying in bed curled in a ball his face covered by the blankets. Seonghwa smiled at the sight of his adorable boyfriend. He walked closer to the bed quietly and sat down next to Hongjoong.

  
“Joongie~?”

  
Seonghwa whispered and pulled the blanket away from his face. Hongjoong blinked up at him sleepily and smiled that beautiful smile. Once he realized it was Seonghwa he shot up and tackled him on the bed.

  
“ STAR!’

  
Hongjoong yells out giggling as he nuzzles into Seonghwa. Seonghwa chuckles and wraps his arms around his Joongie. After Hongjoong calmed down he heard his breathing slow down signaling he had fallen back asleep. Seonghwa couldn’t do anything but look at him with pure adoration. He sat up gently to move them to the top of the bed tucking, Hongjoong and himself into the blankets again.

He fell asleep holding Hongjoong close. It took about an hour for Hongjoong to wake up again. When Hongjoong began to stir awake he looked right up at Seonghwa who was still asleep. Seonghwa sensed Hongjoong watching him so he pretends to still be asleep. Hongjoong reached his hand up and softly brushes the hair hanging in Seonghwa’s face behind his ear.

  
“You’re so beautiful Star.”

  
He whispered more to himself than to seonghwa. Seonghwa decided he had enough pretending and hummed quietly.

  
“Not as beautiful as you Joongie.”

  
He whispered back to Hongjoong. Hongjoong gasped and blushed a deep red as seonghwa opened his eyes to look at him. Seonghwa giggled at Hongjoong’s expression and reached to hold his cheek. He leaned in closer to Hongjoong’s face and motioned to his lips. Hongjoong understood and closed the gap between their lips. Now it was Seonghwa’s turn to blush as red as wooyoung’s hair.

When they kissed it was usually seonghwa who dominated the kiss but when hongjoong took control seonghwa found himself struggling to keep his fangs at bay. Hongjoong pulled away to sit up and pulled seonghwa with him. Seonghwa moved to sit in Hongjoong’s lap, thighs on either side of his. He wrapped his arms around Hongjoong’s neck to run his fingers through the hair at his nape. Hongjoong’s hands found their way to his hips and held him in place. 

The kiss was starting to get more sloppy and heated. Seonghwa knew he needed to calm down before something happened. He just couldn’t control himself when Hongjoong was kissing him. Hongjoong felt something sharp nip his lip and he pulled back slowly and reached his fingers to Seonghwa’s lips. Seonghwa was still in a daze he didn’t even realize his fangs came out when Hongjoong pulled away from the kiss.

He snapped out of it when he felt Hongjoong’s fingers at his bottom lip stroking it gently. He opened his lips to let Hongjoong slip his finger inside his mouth. Hongjoong swiped his fingertip across his fang.

  
“Star, is there something you wanna tell me, baby?”

  
He whispered above Seonghwa’s quiet attempts to catch his breath. Seonghwa blushed and hid his face in Hongjoong’s neck. He shyly nodded and mumbled his answer.

  
“Look at me, baby.”

  
Hongjoong grabbed Seonghwa’s chin in between his fingers. Seonghwa was blushing a deep red when his face was pulled away from his hiding place. He whimpered and refused to look Hongjoong in the eye. Hongjoong tightens his hold on Seonghwa’s chin and pulls it up so he is forced to make eye contact. His actions are rough but the look in his eyes are soft and loving.

  
“ Tell me, baby, it’s okay I know but I wanna hear you say it to me.”

  
Hongjoong lets go of his chin and cups his cheeks in his palms. Seonghwa looks at him and stutters out his response.

  
“I I-i’m a vampire joongie. I-I have been for a hundred y-years. “

  
He said nervously. What if Hongjoong leaves him? Hongjoong’s eyes soften more and he smiles at him. God that smile makes his dead heart melt.

  
“I won’t leave you, baby. You are my one and only Star. Do you understand?”

  
He explained to him with a sweet but firm tone. Seonghwa nods his head slightly and whimpers again at the firmness in Hongjoong’s voice. Hongjoong smirks when he whimpers.

  
“ What's got you so worked up baby hmm? Is it the way I forced you to look at me?”

  
Seonghwa tried to hide his face behind his hands when he understood the question. Hongjoong’s smirk deepens. He grabs Seonghwa’s hands and pushed him down on the bed. Pinning his hands above his head with one hand, his other travels down to the end of Seonghwa’s shirt to play with the hem. He looked up at Seonghwa for permission to take it off.

He nodded at him then felt it come off and heard it be thrown across the room. Next thing he knew Hongjoong was kissing his neck in a very sensitive spot and it sent a shiver through his body. He let out small whimpers when he felt Hongjoong nip at the same spot.

  
“ Does that feel good baby? Do you like it when you’re the one being bitten huh?”

  
Hongjoong teased and looked at seonghwa before he went farther down and lick at his exposed nipple. Seonghwa let out a moan at the feeling of Hongjoong’s tongue on his chest.

  
“Ah, p-please more hyung.”

  
Seonghwa arched up into the feeling to get more friction on his sensitive nubs. Hongjoong stopped and looked up at seonghwa.

  
“Hyung huh? Do you like feeling small and helpless under me baby?”

  
He asked before biting at Seonghwa’s nipple hard. Seonghwa moans again louder not caring if he was heard. Hongjoong’s hand traveled farther down to Seonghwa’s belt.

  
“Can hyung take these off babyboy?”

  
Seonghwa nodded as he squirmed in Hongjoong’s hold. Hongjoong held him down by the waist and hastily pulled down his tight jeans and boxers in one movement. Once the offending article of clothing was off Hongjoong sat back up against the headboard and pulled seonghwa into his previous position in his lap. Seonghwa grinds down on his thigh and lets out the cutest whine. Hongjoong’s hands are back at his waist and he holds them in place to keep them from rocking.

  
“ Did I tell you, you could move?”

  
Hongjoong’s tone turned more dominant by the minute and it was making seonghwa needier than he has ever been. He shook his head and buried his face in Hongjoong’s neck again. He wanted to taste Hongjoong so bad and if he didn’t get to he was gonna burst.

  
“Please hyung I need more please.”

  
He begged with a permanent whine laced into his voice. He nuzzled his face at Hongjoong’s neck more. Hongjoong chuckled at the action.

  
“Does hyung’s baby boy wanna taste mmm?”

  
Why does Hongjoong know what buttons to push and when? Seonghwa nodded once again and licked Hongjoong’s neck near the vein. He whines as if asking for permission to do just that. Hongjoong hummed out an ‘okay’ and tilted his head to allow the older to do as he pleased. Seonghwa felt his fangs tingle as he got closer to Hongjoong’s neck. He placed small kitten licks before biting down and tasting the coolness of Hongjoong.

Never before has he ever tasted someone as amazing as Hongjoong. His Hongjoong. He moaned at the taste and he began trying to move his hips again. He felt the hand at his waist move to his cock. It was aching from how hard he was. He pulled away from Hongjoong’s neck and licked the wound closed. Placing a few more kisses there he pulled farther back and looked at Hongjoong with a wreck expression.

  
“Hyungie tastes so good. Thank you for giving me a taste.”

  
He wraps his arms around Hongjoong’s neck and begins to grind his hips again. Hongjoong gives a sharp smack to Seonghwa’s ass and stills his hips again.

  
“If you don’t listen you won’t get what you want baby boy. Are you gonna listen to hyung?”

  
Seonghwa nods moaning and waits until he is told what to do. He may have not done this since he was turned, having the patience to wait for the right person to arrive. Hell, now that the right one is here he can’t seem to wait any longer. He lets out a long whine wanting some friction on his aching cock.

  
“Please hyung I need more.”

  
Hongjoong gives in to his sweet baby. He moves his hand up and down his dripping member. Seonghwa threw his head back in pleasure as Hongjoong finally gives him what he wants. Hongjoong then starts to move his hips forward in time with his strokes.

  
“Ah, fuck hyung feels so good.”

  
He starts to help in moving his hips by grinding down to try and giving Hongjoong some pleasure too. He moves his hands to Hongjoong’s nape and pulls him to kiss him on the lips. Hongjoong licked into Seonghwa’s mouth and sucked on his tongue. That pulled another moan out of seonghwa.

  
“I-i’m close hyungie please let me cum please please.”

  
He begged he was so close that he had tears swelling in his eyes. Hongjoong sped up his strokes and bits down on Seonghwa’s shoulder. Seonghwa let out a loud high pitched moan signaling he was at his climax. He was now panting trying to catch his breath. Hongjoong laid seonghwa down beside him on the bed. He got up to get a wipe from his dresser to clean seonghwa up. He got back and he saw that seonghwa was in a complete wrecked state. Seonghwa looked up at him when he finished wiping him off.

  
“What about you hyungie?”

  
He asked when Hongjoong sat back on the bed and curled beside him in the bed pulling him against his chest. Hongjoog shook his head at him.

  
“Its okay star hyungie is plenty satisfied with today baby.”

  
He said as he booped Seonghwa’s nose. seonghwa giggled and closed his eyes in pure bliss.

  
“Joongie?”

  
Seoonghwa asked as he traced shapes on Hongjoong’s chest. He must have taken his shirt off when he got up for the wipes. Hongjoong hummed out in response.

  
“ Will you move in with me?”

  
He asked finally looking up at Hongjoong through his lashes still wet from their previous actions. Hongjoong looked down at him and wiped the tears that were still in his eyes away.

  
“Of course I will. I can’t wait to wake up every day next to the world’s most beautiful star. Now get some rest baby.”

  
Hongjoong said as he laid his hands around Seonghwa’s waist and kissed the crown of his head. Their life is about to get even better than before.

Days continued to fly by and Hongjoong eventually fulfilled Seoghwa’s wish of moving in with him. It was complicated at first but they had a few people that helped them, including San and his boyfriend who Seonghwa got to know better and better as he and Hongjoong got closer. Seonghwa felt happy. He felt complete and he was sure he would continue to feel that way as long as he had Hongjoong by his side.

The first few weeks of them living together were awkward. Yes, they were in a relationship but that didn’t stop them from getting shy when going to sleep in the same bed or waking up to each other’s faces. But they got used to it. Soon they were waking up with smiles, keeping the other one from getting up when they didn’t feel like having their warmth taken away from them yet.

As those weeks turned into months and those slowly but surely came close to being a year their relationship took a big step forward.

They didn’t care about anything but each other and they knew no one around them, except for San, cared about them. Just a few days before their one year anniversary Seoghwa made sure he hid all of his surprises from the younger. He had something he knew Hongjoong would like. Aside from wanting to taking him somewhere special, he wanted to make their night a little more enjoyable. He had so many things planned just to make sure Hongjoong would enjoy their time together but when the day finally came he felt nervous about everything.

Hongjoong assured him that he will love anything Seonghwa gifts him, even if it was nothing at all, he would be happy just to have him but the older couldn’t help it. He got his little presents from the younger, his insides melting at everything he was given. All of the things he remembered telling Hongjoong about were now in his hands. They spent most of the day inside, enjoying each other’s presence. Seonghwa couldn’t describe how happy he felt, laying with Hongjoong in their bed. They were just talking but he loved every minute of it.

  
“Don’t you think it’s crazy?”

  
Hongjoong asked, lifting his head from his spot on Seonghwa’s chest. The older frowned softly, not fully understanding what the younger meant. Hongjoong laughed, turning so he was lying on his stomach and partly on Seonghwa.

  
“It’s already been a year...”

  
He said and Seonghwa hummed. It was crazy. They basically hated one another the moment they saw each other but just hours later they were spending time with each other as if they knew each other for years. But Seonghwa was happy it happened because if it didn’t, they probably wouldn't be where they were now. He looked down at Hongjoong, seeing his eyes are still on his. A blush made its way on his face and he looked away again. He saw Hongjoong get up from his position, shifting closer.

The younger’s fingers on his chin made him look back and he gulped thickly, his lips parting to talk but not being able to form a single sentence. Hongjoong leaned in closer, ghosting his lips over Seonghwa’s but not letting him kiss him just yet. Seonghwa whined in annoyance, his hands coming up to cup his boyfriend’s cheeks and pull him down. Hongjoong groaned, his grip on the older’s face getting firmer. When their lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen they pulled apart, panting heavily. Seonghwa looked up at the younger through his long lashes, his eyes silently begging Hongjoong for more. The younger chuckled, getting off the bed with Seonghwa’s eyes following him.

  
“Maybe later sweetheart, you said we’re going out tonight so we better start getting ready.”

  
Seonghwa shivered. He got up from the bed, closing the door behind the younger as he walked out of the room, starting to get dressed. He looked at the door one last time before opening his closet and reaching far behind his clothing to pull out a small box. He got undressed and looked at the things in the box with a smile. Hongjoong was going to like this. After putting his clothes on and letting Hongjoong get dressed as well they headed outside. The night was cold but they liked it that way. It reminded them of that one night when they shared Seonghwa’s dorm room. They got on Seonghwa’s bike, the older hissing as soon as he sat down. He shifted, trying to make himself comfortable. They got on the road and Seonghwa noticed how calm Hongjoong was. It made him smile, knowing that the younger finally got used to riding with him. When they arrived at their destination and parked, Hongjoong had to take a moment before getting down from Seonghwa’s bike.

  
“Seonghwa...”

  
He whispered the other’s name and Seonghwa smiled. He booked them a spot at this place about a month ago and even if it wasn’t the cheapest he didn’t care. He was willing to spend anything and everything on Hongjoong. They then entered the restaurant, fingers laced as they got to their table. They sat down, not taking their eyes off each other.

Their hands remained locked as they ordered their meal, excitement making both of them shake. Their dinner went just like any other, quiet with shared glances and shy smiles. Seonghwa felt happy. Again. Hongjoong was making him happy and he couldn’t describe how grateful he was. When they finished eating Seonghwa insisted on paying, making Hongjoong pout but he eventually agreed. He knew Hongjoong didn’t like it when he paid for him or bought him gifts but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted Hongjoong to be showered with love and affection at every given moment and this was the least he could do for him. Soon enough they left the restaurant, making their way towards the bike.

  
“Why?”

  
Hongjoong asked, clinging onto Seonghwa's arm before letting go of him and sitting on the bike, hands resting on his thighs. Seonghwa frowned.

  
“Why what?”

  
“Why so expensive?”

  
Hongjoong asked, leaning forward. Seonghwa laughed, stepping closer and lifting the younger’s head up. Hongjoong looked at him with a small pout, his eyes shining in the low light of the street lamps around them.

  
“Because it’s you.”

  
Seonghwa said, his voice dropping low but still sounding sweet. Hongjoong rolled his eyes, pulling back. The vampire laughed and shook his head, getting on the bike carefully. He started the bike, going slower than he usually would, watching their surroundings as they drove by. Hongjoong’s hands moved up and down his stomach, sending shivers down his spine. He was sure that he was just doing it because he knew Seonghwa liked it but for some odd reason the older couldn’t hold back a shaky sigh.

At first, Hongjoong didn’t notice but as he continued moving his hands Seonghwa’s sighs got louder before turning into whimpers. He sped up to get home faster, his insides fluttering. By the time he was just about five minutes away from home, heavy pants falling from his mouth, he was sure Hongjoong was doing it on purpose, his hands sometimes traveling lower, making Seonghwa whine quietly. Once they parked Seonghwa had to congratulate himself for not crashing. He didn’t know how he kept himself so calm. He grabbed Hongjoong’s hand as soon as he got down from his bike, pulling him closer. Hongjoong stumbled towards him, laughing.

  
“Whoa, what’s up with you?”

  
He asked, looking up into Seonghwa’s dark eyes. He continued to stare at how the older was looking at him before it clicked and he chuckled.

  
“Seriously? That made you like this?”

  
Hongjoong teased, referring to the things he was doing during the ride home. Seonghwa groaned, the grip on Hongjoong’s hand tightening. Hongjoong hissed, tugging his hand away before grabbing Seonghwa and pulling him so close their faces were just an inch apart.

  
“Calm down.”

  
He ordered and Seonghwa’s eyes softened. He quickly nodded, Hongjoong’s piercing eyes making him tremble. He didn’t know what happened. He was so used to being himself that when he lashed out like that he didn’t even notice it at first. Only Hongjoong’s stern words brought him back.

  
“Let’s go home.”

  
Seonghwa shivered, following Hongjoong as they finally made their way home. Once inside Hongjoong slammed the older against the nearest wall, looking up at him with hooded eyes. Seonghwa whimpered, feeling his legs shake. He leaned his head on the wall behind him, gritting his teeth as Hongjoong pressed himself flush against him. The younger slid his hands down his arms, taking off his jacket in the process and hanging on the nearest hanger. Seonghwa watched him move before he was pulled off the wall and led into the bedroom.

Hongjoong sat him down, pushing at his chest to make him lay down. He then climbed on top of him, looking down at the vampire with a hungry gaze. Seonghwa lifted his arms to wrap them around Hongjoong’s neck, pulling him down to press their lips together. Despite looking angry just a few minutes before Hongjoong kissed him softly. He gently pressed his tongue against his lips and then into Seonghwa’s mouth, his hands caressing the older’s sides as he moved his head to trail kisses down the older’s neck.

Seonghwa tilted his head, giving him more room, his eyes fluttering close. The younger slid his hands under Seonghwa’s shirt, his nails gently scratching the soft skin. Seonghwa whimpered, his hips slowly moving up to get some friction. He was already painfully hard and Hongjoong’s thigh sounded like the best thing in the world at that moment. Hongjoong grabbed his hip right after, helping him roll them as he sucked a mark into his neck. Seonghwa never felt better. Hongjoong was being so firm yet gentle with him it was making him tingle all over. The younger was always gentle with him but this felt special. He then moved his arms lower to tug at the hem of Hongjoong’s shirt, silently begging him to take it off.

The younger did just that, throwing the shirt on the floor, knowing the older would complain when they were done. Seonghwa’s shirt followed as he pulled it over his head, dropping on the same spot as his. He then moved to unbutton Seonghwa’s jeans but the older man stopped him by grabbing his wrists, a deep blush appearing on his face. Hongjoong looked up at him in confusion, his eyebrows raised.

  
“You don’t want to?”

  
He asked, sitting back on his heels. Seonghwa quickly shook his head, opening his mouth to talk before closing it again, blushing deeper.

  
“I do...”

  
He trailed off, suddenly embarrassed to talk. He didn’t know why but he thought this was a bad idea, and he didn’t even have everything on, yet. After a few seconds of silence, he sighed and shrugged. If Hongjoong didn’t like it he could always take it off. He slides out of his jeans, dropping them on the pile of clothing already forming by the bed. He looked into Hongjoong’s eyes, fear taking over him when Hongjoong’s face looked blank.

  
“Are those...”

  
He asked, carefully reaching out to run his fingers up the older’s thigh, reaching the lace around the vampire’s hips. Seonghwa slowly nodded, shivering as Hongjoong’s cold hand met his heated skin.

  
“Do you like them?”

  
He asked, still fearing the younger might not like what he has on. Hongjoong nodded, weight lifting off Seonghwa’s chest with a simple gesture. He smiled to himself.

  
“That’s not all.”

  
He said and Hongjoong looked up, his eyes asking him if he was telling the truth. Seonghwa nodded, quickly sliding off the bed and opening his closet to take the box he had in his hands just a few hours ago. Hongjoong watched with hooded eyes, biting his bottom lip when Seonghwa bent over to take the things out of the box. The older then put the box back, glancing at Hongjoong. He put the rest of the lingerie on the bed, chuckling when Hongjoong got to his knees and shifted closer.

  
“Are you going to put this on?”

  
He asked and Seonghwa nodded a shiver running down his spine when Hongjoong smirked.

  
“Go on then.”

  
He said, sitting down and leaning back on his arms. Seonghwa took things back into his hands, shakily sliding his legs into the soft material of the stockings. He liked the way they felt on the skin and the way they hugged his legs perfectly. Next came the skirt that was too short for its own good and he blushed when he had it on, noticing Hongjoong’s hungry eyes watching his every move.

The younger then petted the space on the bed, waiting for the older to join him again. Seonghwa climbed on the mattress, yelping when Hongjoong pushed him down, straddling him. He looked up at him with wide eyes, his cock twitching in interest. Hongjoong slid his hands down his chest to his stomach, parting them to grab his hips. Seonghwa hissed, his legs squeezing together only to be spread apart again by Hongjoong.

  
“Keep them open.”

  
Hongjoong said softly and Seonghwa could only nod as he felt himself slipping deeper and deeper into subspace. Hongjoong smiled at how obedient the older was, reaching over into one of the nightstands to pull out a bottle of lube. Seonghwa’s eyes sparkled in anticipation, eyes following Hongjoong’s hand as he dropped the bottle on the bed. He then leaned down again, capturing the vampire’s lips in a sweet and gentle kiss. Seonghwa could feel himself drifting, he felt like he was floating and they barely started.

Hongjoong trailed kisses down his neck to his chest, smirking up at the older. Seonghwa whimpered when Hongjoong circled his nipple with his tongue, his hands moving into his hair. The younger then took the bottle of lube, popping off the cap and pouring a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the cold gel up. After that he looked up at Seonghwa through his lashes, bringing his hand down to his entrance.

  
“Ready?”

  
Seonghwa nodded, ready for anything Hongjoong was willing to give him. He rolled up the skirt and gritted his teeth as the first finger entered him. The slide was unexpectedly easy and Hongjoong hummed in amusement. Seonghwa’s back arched off the sheets, the feeling of having something inside him making him mewl. Hongjoong didn’t waste time in adding his fingers, soon being three fingers deep, slowly thrusting them in and out of Seonghwa and listening to the broken moans falling from his mouth.

  
“Hyung, p-please...”

  
Seonghwa begged under his breath, looking up at Hongjoong with teary eyes. He didn’t know what he wanted first. He wanted Hongjoong to take him, ruin him but at the same time, he wanted Hongjoong to kiss him, caress him and take care of him as if he was the most fragile thing on the planet. He wanted all of it, at once. The younger smiled softly, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on his clothed thighs. Seonghwa gasped as he clenched around nothing, watching as Hongjoong took off his pants and threw them on the floor.

He took the bottle of lube into his hand again, squeezing some on his fingers again. He wrapped them around his shaft after pushing his boxers down, groaning at the feeling. Seonghwa watched with a needy look on his face, shaking as he tried his best not to beg for Hongjoong to fuck him already. He wanted to feel him already. He wanted Hongjoong to make him feel good, give him his last gift. The younger shifted closer, sitting between Seonghwa’s legs, lifting one of his legs to wrap it around his waist and lining himself up with his entrance. He looked up, looking for quiet consent. Seonghwa quickly nodded, sighing victoriously when Hongjoong finally pushed in, gritting his teeth right after.

  
“Fuck, kitten you’re so tight.”

  
Hongjoong slowly continued to push inside before he was pressed flush against Seonghwa’s hips, panting heavily. The older man’s hands moved to wrap around Hongjoong’s neck, pulling him down as the younger gave him time to adjust. He heard him faintly ask if he was okay so he nodded, lifting Hongjoong’s head and pulling him closer to kiss him. The younger quickly responded, kissing him back desperately. A few seconds later Seonghwa pulled back, taking a deep breath before telling him to move breathlessly.

Hongjoong stayed still for a moment, moving just a little bit to test if Seonghwa was really ready. When the older whimpered he nodded to himself, pulling back and roughly pushing back in, punching a throaty moan out of Seonghwa’s mouth. Seonghwa’s fingers move into the shorter boy’s hair, not tugging but tangling them in the white locks.

  
“Does it feel good baby?”

  
Hongjoong teased, making Seonghwa nod quickly. The older let out a gasp when Hongjoong suddenly stopped, seated deep inside him.

  
“I asked you a question and I expect an answer.”

  
He growled and Seonghwa opened his mouth to talk, not wanting to anger the younger.

  
“Y-Yes...”

  
Seonghwa stuttered and Hongjoong smirked.

  
“Yes, what?”

  
Seonghwa’s eyes watered. Maybe he liked this a little too much but who could blame him. Hongjoong always made him feel so small and vulnerable, he loved it. Hongjoong played an important role in his life and him making him so submissive just for him made him feel so many emotions at once. He loved it when Hongjoong dominated him.

  
“Yes hyung, it feels so good, please I want more.”

  
Seonghwa answered, trying to rock his hips down. He was stopped when Hongjoong grabbed his hips, preventing him from moving any more.

  
“Did I say you can move?”

  
Hongjoong asked, his tone harsh and warning. Seonghwa shook his head, gritting his teeth when the younger slapped his thigh.

  
“Use your words.”

  
He ordered and Seonghwa whimpered. Being at Hongjoong’s mercy was something so exciting to him that he didn’t even want to disobey him. He just sometimes slipped.

  
“No hyung, I’m sorry I won’t do it again.”

  
Seonghwa promised, grunting when Hongjoong grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them above his head.

  
“Oh you won’t, trust me.”

  
Hongjoong whispered, his hips beginning to move again. Seonghwa whined behind gritted teeth, not daring to move his hips to get more but wanting to. A few minutes later Hongjoong set a faster pace, letting go of Seonghwa’s wrists and supporting himself on his arms as he went deeper. Seonghwa’s mouth fell open with low moans pouring out as the younger continued to pound into him. He was rough but still somewhat gentle. Seonghwa couldn’t get enough of him. His body tensed up and a loud whine rang through the room when Hongjoong hit his prostate.

  
“Found it.”

  
Hongjoong whispered a dark tone added to his voice. Seonghwa wanted to put his arms down to wrap them around Hongjoong but he didn’t want to without the younger allowing him to.

  
“P-Please..”

  
Seonghwa whimpered, making Hongjoong look up at him. He raised his eyebrows, makingSeonghwa continue.

  
“Please, hyung, can I?”

  
He asked quietly, glancing up at his arms that he obediently kept above his head. Hongjoong chuckled, his thrusts picking up speed. He took his time thinking, making Seonghwa look at him in desperation, eyebrows knitted together and eyes teary. Hongjoong then nodded his head, letting Seonghwa wrap his arms around his back, his fingers clutching his shoulders.

Seonghwa’s legs were shaking together with the rest of his body, having his sweet spot abused over and over as Hongjoong continued to thrust into him. Seonghwa cursed under his breath, his fingers slipping down from Hongjoong’s shoulder to his back, his nails leaving bright red marks as he dragged them from his shoulder blades to his hips. Hongjoong hissed, ducking his head down to nip at Seonghwa’s neck. The older let out a shaky breath, his eyes trailing down to the other’s neck. He licked his lips, parting them to talk but hesitating to do so. He cleared his throat, finding it a little hard to do with all of the noises forcing themselves out of him.

  
“Hyung?”

  
He managed to choke out and Hoongjong pulled back to look into his teary eyes with his dark ones. He keeps them locked with his, giving him time to continue in what he was saying, his thrusts slowing down. Seonghwa hissed.

  
“Can I...”

  
Seonghwa stopped, not knowing how to word the sudden want he was feeling. Hongjoong looked at him with a questioning expression, not stopping in moving but slowing down even more. Seonghwa wanted to tell him to not slow down but on the other hand, it helped him to finally gather his thoughts and talk. He knew Hongjoong knew what he was doing. He knew how to take care of him. He knew what buttons to push to make him melt in his arms.

  
“Can I bite you?”

  
“Again?”

  
Hongjoong questioned but he didn’t sound annoyed. Seonghwa nodded, licking his lips again.

  
“Y-Yeah, pretty please?”

  
Hongjoong cursed and groaned, regaining his speed and breathing out a quiet ‘Yeah, sure’. Seonghwa’s eyes sparkled in excitement as the younger leaned closer, tilting his head to give Seonghwa space. The older took a deep breath before sticking his tongue out, licking a stripe up Hongjoong’s neck, his fangs slowly popping out. He then stopped where Hongjoong’s shoulder met his neck and sank his fangs into the soft skin. The younger cried out in pain but kept moving, clutching the sheets in his hands.

The vampire didn’t take too much, leaning back just a few seconds after sinking his teeth in but it was enough to make Hongjoong’s breathing stutter. He looked down at the older, his thrusts now getting sharper and deeper as droplets of blood ran down to his collar bone and chest. Seonghwa pulled him down with a muffled whine, licking over the bite mark with a whimper. He couldn’t get enough of Hongjoong’s taste. He tasted sweet and bitter and like everything Seonghwa loved.

  
“Fuck Seonghwa, I’m gonna come.”

  
Hongjoong growled, arms shaking as he came closer and closer to his release. Seonghwa groaned, clinging onto Hongjoong as he felt his own orgasm approaching at the speed of light. In less than five minutes Hongjoong’s hips stilled, breathing stopping just momentarily as he finished. Seonghwa whimpered, the feeling of being filled being completely new to him.

  
“Fuck, sorry.”

  
The younger apologized, pulling out carefully. Seonghwa shook his head. Hongjoong looked at him with wide eyes before shrugging. He brought a hand between their bodies, wrapping his fingers around his cock and quickly moving his hand up and down. Seonghwa whimpered.

  
“I’m c-close.”

  
He breathed out and Hongjoong nodded. Seonghwa then gasped, roped of white painting his chest and stomach. He reached out, taking Hongjoong’s other hand and squeezing it tightly in his as he came down from his high. It didn’t take long before Hongjoong collapsed down next to him, too tired after cleaning them both up and bringing them new clothes. Seonghwa giggled, pulling closer. The younger wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly. He pressed a light kiss to the older boy’s forehead, rubbing his back soothingly. Seonghwa nuzzled his neck, sighing.

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
“For what baby?”

  
Hongjoong asked, pulling back to make Seonghwa lift his head and look at him. The older bit his lip nervously.

  
“Biting you too hard?”

  
He said and Hongjoong chuckled, stroking the boy’s hair gently while shaking his head.

  
“It’s alright Star, don’t apologize.”

  
Hongjoong said, laying their head back down onto the pillows. Seonghwa slowly nodded, still looking apologetic. He smiled shortly after, tucking his head back into the crook of Hongjoong’s neck.

  
“I love you.”

  
He whispered, freezing when he heard Hongjoong’s breath catch in his throat. He looked up at him again, tears brimming his eyes. Was he too forward? Was this too soon? All of his worries disappeared when Hongjoong smiled at him, pulling him closer to peck his lips.

  
“I love you too.”

  
He whispered and Seonghwa felt himself melt. Everything felt good and okay. Even if they knew it wasn’t okay, it felt like it was when they were together and that mattered the most to the both of them. They pulled the blankets up over their barely clothed bodies, smiling fondly at each other as they laid down, still too deep in their feelings to look away. A few minutes later they had already passed out, too tired to stay awake after what happened. 

As that one year turned into two and those into almost five Hongjoong began realizing what could happen. They could be torn apart at any point in life and he wouldn’t be able to stop it. He was just a human, but he didn’t want to be. He wanted to spend the rest of his life and more with Seonghwa. He wanted to be Seonghwa’s and he wanted Seonghwa to be his. It was just a regular Friday night, or at least to Seonghwa it was. To Hongjoong, not in the slightest. He was about to ask the big question and he was nervous to the point of fainting. He didn’t know why he was the way he was. This was Seonghwa. Someone who he trusted with everything and knew everything about. Someone who had been with him for the past five years, loving him unconditionally. They were sitting on their couch in the living room, watching TV as they normally would. It made Hongjoong a little more at ease, knowing that the only thing that could go wrong was Seonghwa denying him.

  
“Seonghwa?”

  
He called out from beside him, making him look at him with a soft smile. He hummed, signaling Hongjoong to continue. The younger shifted in his seat, turning to face Seonghwa with his body.

  
“You know I love you, right?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
Seonghwa chuckled and Hongjoong sighed. He looked up at him, eyes big and curious. Seonghwa’s smile fell off his face, a serious expression taking over his features. He looked at Hongjoong with questioning eyes, seeing him look away, nervously chewing on his bottom lips and playing with the hem of his shirt.

  
“And I would do anything for you.”

  
Seonghwa nodded, thinking he knew what Hongjoong was getting at but not being completely sure.

  
“And you said you would do the same for me, right?”

  
Seonghwa nodded, slower. Hongjoong then looked back, releasing his lip from his teeth and taking a deep breath.

  
“Seonghwa, I want to….”

  
Hongjoong stopped, not knowing how to continue. He knew what he wanted but he didn’t know how to say it. Turn me into a vampire? That sounded aggressive for some odd reason. I want to be with you forever? Better but still not what he was looking for. He knew Seonghwa could tell what he was thinking, so he sat closer reaching for one of the older man’s hands.

  
“Hongjoong..”

  
Seonghwa’s voice was shaking and Hongjoong nodded. There was no doubt the other didn’t know what he wanted from him. He squeezed his hands, shifting even closer.

  
“Are you sure?”

  
Hongjoong nodded without a second thought.

  
“I want to be with you.”

  
He said and Seonghwa felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He then nodded, sitting more comfortably, his whole body facing Hongjoong. The younger tilted his head, giving Seonghwa room as he leaned closer. He licked a careful stipe up the side of his neck, his teeth grazing the soft and sensitive skin, choosing a spot on the vein. He paused, looking at Hongjoong from the corner of his eye. Hongjoong sighed and nodded, hissing as Seonghwa’s sharp fangs broke the skin and sunk into him.

He gritted his teeth, it hurt. It hurt so bad but he was willing to go through it for Seonghwa. He was willing to go through anything for Seonghwa, even if it meant suffering through a little bit of pain. As long as he could be with the love of his life forever, he was willing to do it. Not too long after Seonghwa pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He helped Hongjoong to stay upright, bringing him a glass of water.

  
“When is it going to...”

  
Hongjoong trailed off, taking a deep breath. He felt lightheaded. Seonghwa stroked his hair.

  
“Shhh, don’t talk too much, it should be tomorrow.”

  
Hongjoong nodded, putting his glass on the coffee table in front of them before pulling Seonghwa to sit in his lap. The older looked down at him, wrapping his arms around his neck, smiling. Hongjoong sighed, dropping his head onto Seonghwa’s chest as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

  
“I love you, Star.”

  
Hongjoong mumbled and Seonghwa smiled wider, pressing a light kiss to the top of Hongjoong’s head.

  
“I love you too, Joongie.”

  
The next day hongjoong woke up alone and his mouth felt like cotton. He was so thirsty so he sat up in bed to get up when he heard a knock on the bedroom door. Seonghwa walked in with wine glass filled with what he assumed was blood.

  
“Here you go joongie. I thought you might be thirsty when you woke up. Drink it slowly my love.”

  
He sat on the bed beside hongjoong handing him the glass. He felt something hit his tongue when he took a sip. He pulled the glass away and gasped when he pulled out a small silver band with a dark red-ruby in the middle. Seonghwa grabbed the glass and took the ring from hongjoong and got down on one knee.

  
“Kim Hongjoong, my beautiful Joongie. We have been together what feels like a lifetime and I can’t wait to spend the rest of forever with you by my side. The day we met in that dark studio I knew for a fact that I wanted to be with you forever. The moment I first asked you on a date and you said yes, I knew we would be together for eternity. I love the way you smile without a care in the world and how when you laugh I can hear music in the air. When you kiss me the world stands still and I could kiss you for days. I have had the honor of being the first for everything with you. So will you return the favor and do me the honors of being my first and last husband?”

  
Hongjoong had tears running down his face when seonghwa looked up at him after his speech. Hongjoong couldn’t say anything so he just nodded his head franticly. Hongjoong let out a less than manly squeal and hugged seonghwa with so much love. Seonghwa pulled back from the hug and slid the now clean ring on his finger. He then grabbed seonghwa by the collar of his shirt and kissed him deeply so much emotion was held within the kiss that it made seonghwa’s head spin. When they pulled back hongjoong downed the rest of the blood in the glass and pulled seonghwa to lay in bed again. Seonghwa laid his head on hongjoong’s chest and held his hand with the ring looking at it with pure joy bursting through his body.

  
“I love you so much Kim Hongjoong.”

  
Seonghwa looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Hongjoong intertwined their fingers and pecked his lips.

  
“I love you too future Kim Seonghwa.”

  
Seonghwa’s eyes lite up and nuzzled into Hongjoong’s neck and kissed the bite mark.

  
“I love you always Joongie.”

  
“And I love you forever Star.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on Twitter:  
> @ChickenLittleJ7  
> @ateezlvruwuw  
> ^^


End file.
